Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4k+2-1+2k}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4k + 2k} + {2 - 1}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {6k} + {2 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6k} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $6k+1$